Lillian's Love Story
by maloqueen
Summary: This is a spin off from the fabulous film - Super 8. Joe and Alice go for an adventure. Some things in this story are misleading from the movie. I based this off somewhat of Bridge to Terebithia. Oh and take note that this is in Alice's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

I peered into my mom's old vanity and did the best of what i could with my drabby Repunzel-like hair. I threw on a faded grey Ramones tee and slipped on a pair of my favorite cutoffs. While searching my room for my converse, my dad's intoxicated voice echoed through the house calling for me.

"A-Ali, have you seen yer mother?"

He disgusted me.

I hoped he would stumble out of the door and never come back. Though, I still felt the weight of his heavy breathing from the end of the stairs. I clenched my teeth together.

"She's been dead for over 7 damn years." I mumbled, praying he didn't hear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the torn curtains blowing in the wind. My finally found sneakers in hand, I crept to my escape route.

* * *

><p>I biked over to Lillian's famous diner and saw the boys in their usual spot. I guess I wasn't sneaky enough, because Charles already made his way over to where I was. I looked down to see a smiling, red cheeked boy. Automatically he started blabbering, and I gazed around him trying to find Joe. Oh goodness, Joe - the one I spent all summer with. His gorgeous eyes and the way he stumbled over his words around me. I closed my eyes and tried to remember those few awesome weeks with him; I let out an unnessesary giggle.<p>

"Alice? Earth to Alice!" said Charles, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry", I said shaking my head. I arched my brow, "What were you saying again?"

"I'll say it for the millionth time," he let out an exaggerated sigh, "I was thinking, and I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with moi after the boys and I finish our luxurious meal." He winked at his waitress, who gave him an eye roll.

My mind was boggled and my mouth started in before my brain could keep up, "Well, I would lov-"

I was in mid sentance before Joe reached through Charles' arm and grabbed my hand. He pulled me through the families eating lunch.

"THAT was a close one, huh?" Joe said, after I took a seat next to Martin.

I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that Charles had left from embarressment. I felt bad at that point, but at least now I won't have to spend agonizing hours with him. Cary let out a pathetic cough to break the awkwardness.

"Well Joe since your sweetie is here, should we cover our eyes so you two can makeout?" said Cary.

Joe turned scarlet and drifted his eyes out the window so no one saw. So I reached under the table to find Joe's and I squeezed it gently. He turned to me and started grinning. One of them had asked me if I wanted any fries, but I just waved them off. Joe motioned his finger to the doorway and that was my que for us to go off for an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you taking me now?" I asked under my covered eyes.

"You'll see, just be patient."

Joe had blindfolded me and guided me to what I thought was wonderland. Hand in hand, our feet crunched leaves and branches. The woods? What kind of romantic date is this supposed to be? Is it even a date? Angst.

"A few more minutes." he murmured still dragging my lifeless body along.

He stopped in his tracks and I accidently bumped into him, almost knocking him down like dominoes. I giggled, somewhat apologizing. I started to uncover my "mask", but I felt his hand grab my wrist.

"No, no, no not yet." he said quickly.

I heard his footsteps drift off into the distance and heard an almost door slamming. My feet started to walk towards the banging noise, like I actually knew what I was doing. In that midst of curiously shuffling, I tripped over my untied converse taking me down to the forest floor. But before I cracked my head open on the roots of a tree, I felt arms catch me. I thought it was almost like Jesus gave me another chance, until Joe took my blindfold off. I opened my eyes to find him smiling down at me with flushed cheeks.

"That was quite a close one, am I right?" Joe said.

"Deja Vu!" I said almost shouting, picking my self up from his arms. I rotated my body to face him which then he crooked his head and smirked. I realized I sounded totally corny.

"You saved me twice today." I mumbled under my breath.

I was now looking and my feet, ashamed of my dignity. I was then red as a tomato.

"I must be a super hero then!" He said back almost automaticly. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair "casually" trying to hold _HIS_ corny comment back.

"Oh!" Joe said breaking the silence; He turned to face a cottage-like place. "I wanted to bring you here to show you where the boys and I 'direct' our mint films."

"Production value at it's finest I bet." I said still in shock that the only thing between us was grown out grass.

"Want to see what's actually inside? I'm stocked up with RedVines." He threw a cheesy smile pointed to the doorway.

I nodded and he had already turned the knob, so we entered.

I plopped down in the nearest cushion-ey seat available since the others were taken by scattered empty film compartments. I glanced around, checking out the place. There were stacks of records from Queen to The Knacks. And there in the corner, was a bin overflowing with RedVines. I had to admit - I was impressed. Joe had caught me looking and he blushed.

"I know it's a bit messy, we've been busy since the whole 'alien invasion' incident. Cary keeps on complaining we should add more to The Case, but I just think he's sniffing some of his dynomite." He continued to talk, maybe for 20 more minutes nonstop.

I was just so excited that I could stare at his face with no excuse.

* * *

><p>The sun was finally going down and I had made my way back to the diner where I had left my bike. Yet, right next to the gumball machine it wasn't there where I parked it. Though there <em>was <em>a serial killer-like note taped to the dispenser. It read:

_Meet us at_

_ 87 Johnson Lane_

_7:30 SHARP_

_To get __your __b__ike back_

And there was much emphasis and drama on the time. I check my wrist for the time but I had forgotten my watch on my vanity. I groaned put my face up to the dark diner windows. There was a clock ticking in the back right corner. I could barely see what it said, but the least I could read was 7:30ish. Was I really in the woods with Joe for 3 hours? My heart fluttered. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand because it was really _not_ the time to think about him. The only thing I cared about was - where the hell was my bike?

I took a few steps back and I broke out into a sprint towards 87 Johnson Lane.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at my bike's kidnapper's address, there was a huddle of 4 dark figures in the beginning of an alleyway. They turned in unison to face me.<p>

"You're late." One said in a fake deep voice. It sounded a bit familiar.

"Oh really?" I said slyly back. I squinted to see if I could make out their faces, but all I saw was a fluff of black hair from one of them in the back.

"I know what you want." A taller and slimmer version of the first speaker. He wheeled out my rusty blue bike diving myself from them. "Come and get it."

He curled up a finger at me and motioned me towards them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an empty pack of "poppers" fall out of one of their pockets.

"_Shit_."Cary said making it obvious to me that these "serial killers" were Preston, Charles, and Martin.

"Jesus Christ Cary, could you be anymore loud?" Charles turned around and hit him in the head with a loud smack.

I tilted my head to the side and started to laugh.

"What do you guys want now? I need to get home in time before my dad realizes that he's out of liquor." I complained.

Charles took of his ski mask and looked disappointed.

"We only wanted to leer you to us to ask you if you could be in another one of our films." He mumbled while kicking a rock with his worn sneakers.

Preston cleared his throat.

"Oh and you know, don't worry you won't have to be stuck with zombies and and and," Preston pulled Martin's mask off and pulled on his sleeve, "You don't have to be with him, we'll make you end up with Joe."

By then I was in tears from laughing so much. I covered my face and nodded my head up and down.

Charles' face lit up like a kid in a candy store, "Wait was that a yes?"

I saw Joe come running like he came from a marathon and to join us.

"When are we starting?" I smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles continuesly knawed on the end of his pencil until it was literally a ridged edge. He had come down with the worst case of writer's block.

The six of us were in a circle on the carpet of their cabin. Me and Joe were nudged up against each other like penguins, even though it was 90 degree weather out. He had his arm awkwardly laying upon my shoulder. Cary was esctatic that his new fireworks had come in, so he was on his back just staring at their beauty. Martin had popped a lens out of his glasses from falling out of a tree; so he was looking around the room trying to test out if he could see clearly by squinting his left eye. And Preston, well he was Preston. He just sat there; slowly his eyes drooped into the land of sleep.

"Come on!" Charles roared, "This film will never work out, if you guys don't pitch some ideas!"

They woke up with a startle. Joe's arm had contracted back to his side. And my cheeks turned a bright pink. We all mumbled our "sorry"'s and grabbed a script. It was entitled:

_Jane Ear_

_ Directed & Produced by Charles Kaznyk_

I looked up to see 4 confused boys giving each other looks. Preston cleared his throat and raised a hand.

"Um," He waved over Charles to get his attention. "There's a typo on the script."  
>He scratched his fluffy dog-like hair and pointed to the title. Charles leaned over and started in a laughing fit. I was totally lost at that point. Joe and I exchanged looks and glanced back at the crazy director.<p>

"No, see I didn't get to explain it yet." He looked at us. The anticipation built up. Hours (not really) flew by and he randomly threw a finger at me. I pointed at my chest and mouthed "me?". I turned around to see if I was missing something.

"You're the lead, Alice. You've gotta do this, ya hear?" He motioned his hands as if he had his camera rolling. "Production value! I see it all in my head; it's all spaced out perfectly."

"I'm really not the main character type of person." I shook my head and try to reel in some pity for me. I peered out at Joe who was staring right at me, and so were all of the other guys. They looked like puppies that never got adopted. What am I getting myself into?

I nodded my head and looked over the script. I sighed dramatically.

Charles threw a big smile and started foaming because he was so excited to spill his new deets.

"So this film will be a play on words kind of thing, ya see? Then yes Preston, It's spelled like an ear instead of Jane Eyre originally. This is where Alice comes in, " He glanced at me. "She will be a proper and posh kind of woman in the theater with her husband waiting for a romantic picture to start. And BAM, her uncle comes back from the dead to haunt her. And yes, then he rips her ear off and kills her." The room was silent at that moment. His forehead started to crease with worry.

Cary cleared his throat and said, "Sounds like a date." He grinned and put his dynamite down to punch Charles in the arm.

"Oh and Martin will be the crazy dead uncle by the way. And Joe, " He pointed to him. "Will be Alice's husband."

I smiled cheesily and gave the thumbs up sign.

He continued, "Cary you're going to play crazy Bertha, who used to be Alice's husband's wife. And Preston will be the theater's ticket taker."

"Wait, wait hold up." Cary put up a finger. "Last time I checked, Bertha is a girl's name."

Preston was the first to crack; we all started to die with laughter. Charles nodded his head trying not to pee his pants.

* * *

><p>"Quick, grab me that concealer." Joe said, pointing to his backpack.<p>

Preston scurried along, unzippering every compartment. I saw sweat form just above his brow as he anxiously dumped out the whole bag. Charles rolled his eyes as he witnessed the unorganized boy. Martin was practicing his lines; which consisted of tons of groans and blood sucking noises.

I looked over at Cary who was playing with the fake blood and accidently splattered it on his tiered lace dress. An oops slipped out of his mouth. He caught me looking and smiled his bracey smile.

We were in a big rush, because any second, we were going to raid an empty theater. I looked through the window to see if it was vacant and luckily the next showing was in an hour. While the six of us stood right out by the ticket booth, I kept pacing back and forth holding the skirt of my dress. I bit the inside of my cheek; I could admit, I was nervous. I wasn't very good at doing things under pressure.

"A-alice? Are you sure you want to do this?" Joe said walking over to me. "You see, um well, nervous." By then, he was looking down and his feet which were kicking a lone rock.

"I'm fine, really." I shot my best smile and linked arms with him. "Let's go Mr. Rochester, we've got a film to catch." I winked and started to skip over to the entry way of the theater.


End file.
